


selkie troubles

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, swamp family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: It had been weeks since Thunderclash had accidently taken Rodimus’ hide, having mistaken it for the prize of a poacher that had woefully killed such a beautiful creature, little did he know he had practically all but kissed Rodimus and yell in Magnus face that he now claimed the gator selkie as his





	selkie troubles

Thunderclash could only sigh at the sight before him

Rodimus lay sprawled out across his bed-sheets, a blanket of red scales barely blanketing him as he nuzzled himself further into the sheets completely ignorant of his lovers gaze

It had been weeks since Thunderclash had accidently taken Rodimus’ hide, having mistaken it for the prize of a poacher that had woefully killed such a beautiful creature, little did he know he had practically all but kissed Rodimus and yell in Magnus face that he now claimed the gator selkie as his

 

Some things, of course, took time to adapt to. Mainly, a one-eyed crane harpy named Whirl that absolutely seemed out to kill him, he wasn’t sure why though he did have a few suspicions

Another thing was Rodimus’ guardian, a stag selkie by the name of Ultra Magnus. An old-fashioned fellow, he had interrogated poor Thunderclash before deeming the human worthy enough of Rodimus (and Thunderclash was very grateful that Magnus approved of him, considering the stag would quite literally toss Whirl out of a window if the harpy came to terrorize him)

Something Thunderclash suspected he would never grow used to was the sudden appearance of more selkies that would appear to congratulate him about his courtship with Rodimus, some (named: Drift) even gave him tips and pointers, and some (named: Drift) even vaguely threatened him about should he hurt Rodimus

 

Had he known taking the gator-skin would have resulted in this madness, Thunderclash seriously doubted he would have taken the skin, though -sparing a glance at the peaceful Rodimus- he couldn’t exactly make himself regret his decision

With a sigh, Thunderclash began to tug his jacket free from his shoulders, trying his best to be quiet and gentle in his movements as he crept closer to the bed

Gently nudging Rodimus, he gave an audible sigh of relief at seeing Rodimus had actually worn boxers for once while crashing in Thunderclash’s bed (something he was extremely grateful about)

Finally making room for himself, Thunderclash let himself flop onto the mattress with a groan as he stretched out, oblivious to the tired gaze peeking up at him from the comfort of the sheets

Rodimus slowly lifted himself with a stretch, groaning as his movements resulted in several pops (some more concerning that others), giving a huff before moving to plop back down on-top of Thunderclashes back

“Hello” the selkie purred, nuzzling his cheeky smile into the space between Thunderclashes shoulder-blades as the man gave an audible sigh, the tension very visibly leaving his posture as he relaxed into the mattress

“Hello” he quietly replied, lifting a hand for Rodimus to hold, giving a faint smile as the selkie very excitedly intertwined their digits, giving a kiss to the back of Thunderclashes hand

“Tell me about your day after your nap?” Rodimus hummed, already beginning to make himself comfortable on-top of Thunderclash, knowing his relatively-light weight and high body temperature would do wonders for Thunderclashes back

“Of course” the man yawned, a final hum and quiet ‘love you’ stumbling past his lips before giving into the beckoning of sleep

 

Rodimus continued to purr as he looked after his human with content

He never thought he would be happy at having his hide stolen, by a human no less, but now he couldn’t be happier

Thunderclash made him feel safe and loved and cared for and Rodimus would have it no other way


End file.
